Glamorized
by cafachinno
Summary: Wake up and smell the couture. Contestshipping, Pokeshipping and Ikarishipping.
1. Let them eat cake

Glamorized

**Let** _them _eat _**cake**_

* * *

_**(M**_a**_y_)**

She licked her lips.

With one hand she tousled her hair, her caramel waves cascaded on her right shoulder.

Her eyes flickered across the room, scanning her new environment. A smile tugged playfully at her lips.

It was modern, no, sophisticated. Stylish.

Covers of issues of 'Vogue' and the infamous cover of 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' were framed around the room. The desks were glass, not a single fingerprint or mark covered the pristine glass. Against the desk was a deep charcoal black suede pod chair, begging for it to be warmed by someone's 'derrière'. But, there was one thing that caught her eye, a hot pink MacBook lay on her desk, untouched. So pure, like a virgin.

Orgasms.

She strutted outside onto the balcony, her heels grazing the glass flooring. Leaning against the railings, very carefully she peered down. It was high. A bit too high. Her face was flushed.

Outside was hustle and bustle, tiny specks which she identified as people rushed in their trench coats and suits, coffee held in one hand.

The sheer chiffon curtains flapped against the cool breeze.

Her thigh's vibrated, grudgingly she ripped out the Blackberry from her pocket.

_Aren't you hyped?_

She twisted around to gaze was upon a bunch of peonies, tiger lilies and orchids arrayed on her desk. Flipping the tag attached to the flowers a certain name caught her eye. Drew.

"You look pleased,"Drew commented looking quite proud of himself , "I guess I did well,".

"Hmm" May hummed, pretended not to look excited because some sexy bastard got her some flowers.

A toothy, cheeky grin plastered his face as he nervously laughed and scratched his back.

* * *

**(_D_**a**w**_n_**)**

Down in the busy streets of New York, Dawn immersed into the sea of neutral trench coats. Flashing lights of advertisements glared against her emotionless face. It was all a routine. Like machines, no..no, robots.

She suavely rocked her hips, rolled her lips into a pout as she looked at a certain mauve..? Maybe violet..no..purple pin straight haired immature but definitely a damn sexy co-worker.

"Paul," she said with absolutely with no hint of emotion.

Such a flirt.

* * *

**(M**_i_**_s_**t**_y_)**

Cameras flashed. 'Work it'. 'No, move your arm'. 'Smile, not with your teeth but with your eyes'.'Wait, touch up on her lip-gloss'.

Constant remarks from the photographer clouded her mind. She was just so fucking stressed. She didn't need this shit.

"I need a drink of water, please,"

Gliding on her robe, Misty collapsed into her chair. She crossed her legs over each other, it was things like these that caught people attention. Misty had been and always will be one sophisticated lady.

"Hey Ginger," Ash playfully mocked. His hands firmly gripped the glass of water, on it was a very tacky looking lemon which had been placed on the rim of the glass. His _muscular, toned_ arms extended offering her the water.

"Thanks the-person-who-can-never-stop-stuffing-his-face-with-food," she smirked.

* * *

**(_D_**a**w**_n_**)**

9:00pm. She leaned back away from her desk to 'observe' Paul, it was more like stalking him but from afar. He glanced upwards and smiled. Le gasp. Wait..he did not just see me and he just smiled? The world is officially ending.

* * *

_**(M**_a**_y_)**

She paced back and forth in her new luxurious office. Finally she rested on her chair, and swirled around in it until she flexed her hands and booted up her laptop. Her other hand slid down her purse frantically searching for a case. May tugged the item out of the bag and propped it on top of her desk. Opening it she delicately picked up her new 'Prada' glasses and slid them carefully onto her ears. Tapping her nails impatiently against the MacBook she waited for the web browser to open.

"About time, you done some work," a familiar voice echoed through the room, bouncing of the glass walls. Drew walked in, resting his chin on her shoulders he observed her laptop screen. Her cheeks darkened to a light cherry.

"Well done May, you have officially figured out how to turn a laptop on," Drew teased, clapping his hands just to add to his never ending sarcasm. May's eyebrows immediately scrunched up as well as her nose.

"Hey, don't frown, you'll get wrinkles,"

"Shut up!" May hissed.

Damn, why did he smell so good.

"No need to be a bitch," Drew smirked as he walked out. Time to do some online shopping. Giggles.

* * *

**(M**_i_**_s_**t**_y_)**

"We got some great shots, nice work Mist. You can take a break now."

Taking some make-up remover wipes she gently rubbed her face to remove all powders caking her face. God, she looked so faked and sometime she regretted being a model because girls would look up to her and force themselves to be thin, tall, flawless and sexy. But she herself was not perfect.

"Aw, what's wrong babe, "Lily asked, she sounded so fake.

"That photographers a bitch,"

"Yeah, you looked stunning out there," a genuine smile tugged at her lips.

"You too"

She walked out of the dressing room, out there Ash leaned against the wall. His charcoal-ash choppy hair covered most of his forehead, immediately he straightened himself out as he saw Misty. He thought she was perfect.

* * *

I know this story is a bit out there and may not suit many audiences, especially those who watch Pokemon. I tried to design my own way of writing between 1st and 3rd person but if you find this really irritating and just plain out right annoying, let me now. Also please feel free to give me constructive critism and idea's for future chapters. Please don't flame, if you do I"m not going to take any of it personally and probably not bother with it. If you love this story let me know because I love comments like that :) Thanks a ton. Review if you want to :)

XOXO


	2. Let them eat couture

Glamorized

**Let **_them_ _**eat**_ _**couture**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(**_**D**_a**w**_n_**)**

"Oh shit!"

Glancing swiftly at her Blackberry, her eyes caught on three numbers. 9:00 and that meant that her boss, Drew would not be pleased. It wasn't like she was like May and could seduce herself out of this sticky situation.

Wiping the drool, streaming down her mouth onto her chin, she rushed herself in to the bathroom. It was all _his _fault. If she weren't dreaming about him, she would've woken up earlier.

Immediately she pulled out her flat iron, and clamped her azure hair and slid the iron down her hair. While in the process of straightening her hair she texted 'Ginger':

_Hey, stall Drew for me_

_I'm going to be late. _

_Thanks_

_XOXO_

_DD._

* * *

_**(M**_a_**y**_**)**

Bags, bags and bags of 'goodies' filled her office. Tiffany, Givenchy, Gucci, Juicy Couture, Victoria's Secret, Betsey Johnson and who couldn't forget Louis Vuitton. Biting her glossed lips, she felt guilty. Buying all this, on her first day of her job, if Drew found out, he'd have PMS for sure. After all it was all on his credit card.

**

* * *

**

(**M**_i__**s**_t_**y**_**)**

All she needed right now, was a trip to the Bahamas. Instead they were stuck in New York and it was so damn glum. She missed the sun.

"Oi, gingy"

_Why is he here anyways?_

"Hey Ash"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere." He pointed proudly at the new sleek black Aston Martin.

_God damn, it looks soooo good plus I could use a break_.

"Sure, how about the Bahamas" Misty giggled as she strode over to her ride, Ash tilted his head and curved his lips into a sweet-Ash-like-genuine-smile.

"Hey Mist, was that your phone?"

_Hey, stall Drew for me_

_I'm going to be late. _

_Thanks_

_XOXO_

_DD._

_Miss Dawn, I am not pleased with you right now._

* * *

**(**_**D**_a**w**_n_**)**

"Tsk, tsk , tsk, look who we have here…" Paul jeered as he tapped his fingers against the desk.

"Shh," Dawn motioned, pressing her fingers against her lips as she saw Drew striding down the hallway. Flipping his choppy mauve hair, he gave a sly smirk and winked.

_No Dawn, you have no time to flirt._

Immediately she sunk into her seat and pretended to jot down some notes.

"Ah, Dawn, how was the interview with Cynthia?"

_What interview?_

…

_Misty!_

* * *

_**(M**_a_**y**_**)**

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Boxes of chocolates were piled up on her desk. Tissues had been scrunched and lay, half on the floor while the other half of the crumpled tissues were scattered on her desk. You would've thought someone had broken up with her…but no-

Breakfast at Tiffany's played on her laptop.

"Poor cat," May whimpered.

The glass door swung wide open and the glass shattered violently as if it were just about to break.

"Now would you like to explain to me why $100,000 is missing from my bank account?" Drew's voice thundered, echoing from the walls of her office.

"It was for the models…" May innocently stated, as she scrunched up her lips into a pout and crossed her arms. Immediately he felt weakened, she was just too fucking adorable.

"That's the designer's job, May, you're not the designer," 'Grass-head' stated as calmly as possible. He sighed as he watched May 'humph' and turned her head in one, sharp movement.

"I was just helping…God, all I do for you"

Drew twitched.

"You mean…all I do for you"

"Noooo, I mean all I do for you!" slurred May.

"Like?" questioned an amused Drew.

"Buy you cologne and your clothes" May remarked smartly as she gave Drew a smirk that translated into a 'can't-beat-that-can-you-smirk'.

"I got you a job, saved your live multiple times, bought you –"

This was going to be long.

* * *

**(****M**_i__**s**_t_**y**_**)**

She couldn't stop staring at him.

One hand on the steering wheel the other placed around her shoulders, gripping them firmly while she buried herself into his chest.

_Why did he smell of ketchup?_

It was all perfect, for once. Almost.

"Hmm," Misty moaned, she looked up at the sky, swirls of colours. Her eyes were glazed as she looked at the sky with awe, she missed this. It was just like when they were younger, in her parent's car, just the two of them staring at the sunset.

"It's so pretty," she exclaimed still staring above her.

"My face, I know,"

Misty smacked him playfully on his chest while he burst into laughter.

"Ha-ha," she replied sarcastically,"But remember days like these when we were younger?"

"Yeah, they used to be good, not a worry in the world"

* * *

**(**_**D**_a**w**_n_**)**

She could really use Misty's mallet right now.

"You know, I interviewed Cynthia the other day," Paul shook a fistful of papers at Dawns face.

"Really?"

"I _could_ give you the notes…" Paul thought out loud, tapping his finger against his chin.

"I think you should," Dawn whispered loudly, adding to Paul's sarcasm.

"Maybe I will, if she comes to dinner with me…"

"Hmm" Dawn pondered at the thought.

"I'm not going to rape you…"

"Sure then" perked up Dawn.

* * *

_**(M**_a_**y**_**)**

"And I saved you from drowning!" protested a now very pissed of May.

_I have PMS bitch._

"Whatever May, back to the point. No more 'borrowing' my credit card,"

"I don't care…I'm quitting!"

"May-"

"No!"

Tears rolled down her cheeks, salty. They stung on her soft, delicate skin. Her hands were balled into fists, her lips, a slanted line. Her wispy coffee-coloured fringe hung over her face.

"May…" Drew mumbled.

He clasped onto her fingers.

"Drew…" May returned the mumbles.

With that he pulled her into a hug while she just peered down at his Calvin and Klein's.

* * *

**(****M**_i__**s**_t_**y**_**)**

"Bye, bye my sweet apple," waved Misty.

They just driven out of the New York area. It was just a break. No. It was an escape, from her plastic world. Soon Ash and her would be laying in the carpet of soft warm sand, snuggling up to each other…and then Ash would teach her how to jet-ski. Then maybe, possibly they could get a little playful.

Misty immediately blushed when she dreamt her last scenario. No, Ash wasn't that into her? Was he?

Ash sensed the tension and gave her a peck.

"Calm down, Charlie Brown,"

* * *

Sorry if you, my lovely readers were desperately waiting for this chapter, after the first. Yes, I took forever to write this because I was so busy with other things :( But do not fear, I shall not procrastinate anymore (; If you've got any idea's message them to me or leave them in the review's. Thanks so much for reading this (:

XOXO


End file.
